Klaus and Finn
This is the relationship between Klaus and Finn. History Finn and Klaus were born during the 10th century in the New World. After their younger brother, Henrik, was mauled to death by a werewolf, they were transformed by their parents into first vampires. In the 12 century, Klaus staked Finn with the White Oak Ash Dagger, after which he would remain neutralized in his coffin for 900 years. In 21st century, Finn was revived by Elijah after removing the dagger from his chest. Season 3 In Bringing Out the Dead, when Finn awoke after Elijah undaggered him, he came into the living room with Elijah. He was very mad at Klaus for daggering him, so he grabbed a dagger and pushed it into Klaus' hand. Klaus and Rebekah were shocked to see their mother at the door. Finn sided with his other siblings against Klaus, when they all said they would leave without him. In All My Children, ''he helped preparing for the spell with his mother and the Bennets. Later on the evening, while he was ready to be sacrificed, Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrived to interrupt them, allowing Damon and Stefan to kill Abby, thus rending the spell undoable. In ''Break On Through, we find out that he turned Sage into a vampire so that they could be together forever. In The Murder Of One, Klaus asks Finn to come back to Mystic Falls. Finn refuses and makes clear that the minute their mother find a way to end their lives, Finn would sacrifice himself all over again. Finn also reproaches Rebekah for siding with Klaus, even though their brother had "stored (them) in boxes". But Klaus and Rebekah drag him back to Mystic Falls. Klaus uses Sage to convince Finn to give his blood in order to break the linking spell. When Finn is staked by the white oak stake, Klaus shows no compassion at all, refering to him as "a lovesick fool" who was "better off in death", a reaction for which Rebekah later reproaches Klaus. Quotes Season 3 Finn to Klaus: "You're staying behind." -'' Bringing Out The Dead'' ---- Finn: "Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you." Finn: "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." Finn:'' "Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charms, Niklaus."'' Klaus: "Why? When I can bother my big brother?" Klaus: "Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." Klaus (to Rebekah):'' "Fine. Let’s all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He’s better off in death."'' ''- The Murder of One'' Gallery Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Klaus The Murder of One 421.jpg Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.02.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.26.58 1.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.33.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.51.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.28.17.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.28.21.png Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship